How To Rock An Unusual Love
by osnapitznikki4113
Summary: CHANGED SUMMARY: They are different in many ways. But opposites atrract right? But will these opposites attract when another person is there? Read to find out. Nelvie/Stevson
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story and please review if you like it! Again this is my FIRST EVER story so no haters please. Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock or PillowPets J

**Stevies POV**

Kacey and I were sitting on the couch in our practice room trying to come up with song ideas for the Valentines Day concert and Gravity5 was asked to preform some songs.

"C'mon why not?" Kacey asked me.

"Because I don't know what its like!"

"Oh please, what about Justin Cole?"

"It was only a phase! Why did you even suggest a love song?" I didn't really understand what went through her mind sometimes.

"Because it's a Valentines Day concert! All about love and affection!"

"Well we still don't have to sing a love song." I knew EXACTLY what she would say next.

"And," Here we go "you have a little crush on our very own Nelson!"

After she said that I wanted to hit her so bad, but after she finished saying Nelson, guess who decided to run in with Kevin.

Nelson Baxter. And he ran in shirtless and wet.

"Why'd you say my name Kacey?" Before Kacey could say anything I jumped up and tackled her on the floor.

"Oh..ummm we were talking about another Nelson, not you Nelson."I said stuttering because he looked great without a shirt on even though he wasn't ripped, he was still H-O-T-T HOTT!

"Umm okay? Kevin why did you spray me with freezing cold water and tackle me AND steal my shirt!"

"I'll tell you when you tell me where my Furious Pigeons Pillow Pets are!"

"What are you talking about? I gave them back to you yesterday!"

"Well I asked Zander and he said you still had them!"

"DUDE! Zander probably stole the Pillow Pets to make us fight so he could prank us!"

"That does make sense." I said, I wasn't gonna just sit there confused the whole time.

"See Stevie agrees with me!" He looked me in the eye and I saw his pupils get bigger. Wait why did that happen? I'll ask Kacey about it later.

"She only agrees with you cause shes your girlfriend!" And in seconds Kevin was on the ground and screaming "uncle".

It took me and Kacey a few minutes to get Nelson off of Kevin, but we managed to save Kevin's life. Kacey pushed them both on the couch and her motherly instincts kicked in.

"Now will you two promise me that you will not fight anymore and Kevin give Nelson his shirt back!" Kacey says all motherly.

"Finee" Both the boys grumbled and did as they were told. _Gosh_, I thought,_ Nelson looks so cute when he acts like a kid_…WAIT what am I thinking? I don't like Nelson like that…or do I? I mean I do talk about him a lot, I just don't know, my mind says no but my heart says yes. UGHHH I hate love, this is the reason I never fall in love with guys! When I started to grab my bass to practice some cords, Kevin tripped over something and knocked Nelson into me causing me to fall on top of him. He looked in my eyes and I got lost in his crystal blue orbs. I felt like we were the only 2 people in the room until I heard someone.

"Ahem!" Kacey said loudly.

We looked at each other and noticed how awkward it was so I jumped up immediately and started practicing again until a very obnoxious voice filled the practice room and it was….

Molly Garfunkel.

**A/N Oooohhhh whats gonna happen next! Can't wait to see! And I need ideas for this story soo PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW and Can I have ideas because I'm new at this and many of ya'll have GREAT minds!**

**Thanks for reading! Happy Valentines Day!**

**XO-Nikki**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone! Sorry my last chapter was bad! But I'm new at this, so yeah..anyways here is Chapter 2!

**Stevie's POV**

Okay, so me and Nelson just had a "moment" as Kacey would say and the "Perf Princess" decided to show up, fantastic! All I know is that I heard her and Grace talking about how much Molly loves Zanders hair so that's probably why shes here.

"What are you doing here Perfy?" I said venom dripping from my tongue.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing on your Valentines Day song, gotta problem?" Molly said staring me down with an annoying glare.

"Well the fact that you seem to have covered yourself in perfume and too much make up before you walked in here talking to Grace on the phone about 'having to get a secret item' from Gravity5's practice room, then yes we do have a problem." You'll never guess who just said it, Nelson Baxter, the treasurer of the Technology Club, the socially awkward geek who is afraid of most girls just talked back to Molly, is he tired of having working arms?

"What did you just say?" I could see he was getting nervous and he was sweating really bad. Poor kid.

"You h-h-heard me.." He started to mumble.

"Whateves, so Kacey where's your handsome fella, Zander?" What's with Molly liking Zander, he's not that great.

"Umm I don't know, why do you suddenly have a little 'thing' for Zander?" Kacey said eyeing her like she was irritated that Molly might like Zander.

"Oh, um, no reason he just left his notebook in…the…equations…geometry….math….classroom and I was gonna return it to him so he can study for our test tomorrow." Molly said uncertainly with an innocent smile on her face.

"Wow! I never new there was such a thing like equations geometry math! Maybe I could sign up for next semester!" Kevin said oblivious to the fact it wasn't real but he still was excited anyway, no wonder he isn't smarter than a hamster.

"Kevin, there's no such thing, its just a stupid lie for her to see Zander, and BTW he's in gym this period while all of us have free period, so BUH-BYE!" Kacey said with her extremely ridiculous hand motions.

"Alright, well GOOD-BYE! And we are soo gonna do better than you guys at the Valentine's Day Concert!"Molly said with a look in her eyes that looked suspicious. Hmmm….

"C'mon guys lets just practice what we have so far for our performance." I said even though we have NOTHING but I think I got something.

"What are you talking about Stevie, we don't have anything to practice, or do we?" Kacey asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"Well you and I don't have anything and Sir Eats-A-Lot has only got a burger but, our special geek over there has something on his laptop that we can write into a love song, like you want!" I said surprisingly happy and revealing that I looked through Nelsons laptop, and Nelsons laptop is like a girls diary, he writes all these poems for some girl and A LOT of little songs and paragraphs about her special features, all I know is that this is one lucky girl!

"Umm what are you talking about, I don't do that!" Nelson was rubbing the back of his neck and he only does that if he is nervous or he has another rash and that boy hasn't had one since last week.

"I'm talking about the little poems and little songs you have on your laptop about some girl with the 'softest eyes' and the 'shiniest hair' and that she 'smells like summer with watermelon'." I said. Wait a second my body spray smells like summer and my conditioner smells like watermelons, is he writing about me? No that's stupid to think many girls buy my body spray in my conditioner, but I do catch Nelson smelling my hair a lot, oh whatever!

"Oh cool! I didn't know you write Nelson!" Kaceys voice brought me back to our situation that I caused.

"Umm just sometimes when I can't sleep and I'm looking at the stars at night, its not like I do it every time I see her!" He said nervously, like he wasn't trying to share some embarrassing secret.

"Umm okay, anyways can we hear a little poem or part of a song?" Kacey practically begged with her eyes.

"Sure just let me get my laptop, Stevie can you help me?" Why did Nelson want my help? I didn't want to but my heart made me, stupid love!

"Alright I'll help, where is it?" I asked as unobnoxiously as I could.

"Outside in my locker." He said simply.

"Alright lets go!" I said putting on a fake smile.

Once we were out by his locker he looked at me unbelievably.

"Why did you tell them about the stuff on my laptop!" Wow I've never seen Nelson like this, he was so tense and stressed.

"Well we needed a song and I remembered I went on your laptop to find the file for "Hey Now" so I could download it on my phone to make it my ring tone and I was going through all of your files and stumbled upon a bunch of cute poems, songs, and descriptive paragraphs about someone's features. So I didn't think you would mind us using one of them for the concert." I said like it was no big deal.

"Stevie, did you ever learn not to go through files marked 'DO NOT OPEN'?" He was getting really mad, but as he saw my hurt expression his face softened.

"Nelson, I didn't mean too! I'm sorry I just thought that it might be in there so I just looked through it and-" I was cut off by him and I was happy he cut me off because I started getting a lump in my throat that meant I was gonna cry.

"And what Stevie?" Nelson was kind of yelling but not really more like talking loudly.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"What?" He said cause I spoke so low I couldn't even hear myself talk.

"I'm SORRY! And by the way, I really liked those poems and such, I really did, and who ever that girl your writing about is she is one lucky girl." And with that I walked away with tears falling from my eyes.

"Yeah she is…" I heard him say before I was out of earshot.

**A/N So that's Chapter 2! Thanks for a few reviews! You guys made me have hope that I could write another chapter! And anyways… I wonder what's gonna happen next. Will Nelson and Stevie make up, or will she never talk to him again? Tell me your guess!**

**XO-Nikki**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Just You

Chapter 3: Not Just You

**A/N: Hey people who spend their lives reading this story! Anyways since this chapter is the only one with a title this will be kind of a special! And I got this chapter from Cody Simpson's song 'Not Just You' cause it kind of fit with the problem, in my perspective. Enough of my babbling STORY TIME!**

**Disclaimer: (OK maybe I was wrong) I don't own How To Rock or Cody's awesome song Not Just You.**

**Now story time!**

**Nelsons POV**

"Yeah she is….and I think I just lost her forever…"

Now I know what you are thinking 'smooth move Baxter' and other stuff but I'm just not good at expressing feeling's and all so I didn't know how to react. I grab my laptop and walk back to the practice room. On my way there I hear someone crying, I look behind the corner, and there she is. The one and only Stevie. She looks so vulnerable and peaceful. I'll just leave her alone.

As I walk into the practice room, I see 'Johnny Handsome' as Kevin likes to call him, standing infront of our mirror, Kevin eating his cheeseburger, and Kacey pacing around like shes gonna make a circle in the floor.

"Hey guys, I'm back with my laptop. Zander aren't you supposed to be in gym?" I asked once I decided to make everyone aware of my presence.

"Yay! I can't wait to read some of those poems!" Kacey said and quicly grabbed my laptop.

"Andy hurt his foot so, coach gave us the rest of period to do whatever we wanted." Came Zanders sly reply while still checking himself out. He is soooo self centered.

"Hey where's Stevie?" Kacey asked. MAn, I was hoping no one would ask me that because I really didn't want to explain that I made her cry.

"Oh…umm….She…uhh…her dad called and wanted her to go home so she left." Okay that'll work, for now.

"How could she leave, it's the middle of the day?" Kacey was eyeing me suspiciously, man I hate that look, it always makes me feel guilty and then I tell the truth under pressure. _Just ignore it Nelson _I tried calming myself down.

"Oh well, I'm not sure.." I said nervously. Kacey started inching towards me and the she shined a flashlight in my face. Oh man is she good.

"Nelson, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Kacey was really scaring me right now.

"I kind of…yelled at her." I said with my voice getting higher with each word because I was terrified of Kacey right now.

"Why did you yell at her?" Kacey said intimidating.

"Well….." Before I told Kacey I heard Stevie behind me and her little voice.

"What is happening?" Stevie said in the best voice she could manage without it sounding like she was crying.

"STEVIE! Nelson was telling us your dad called and told you to go home. Is this true?" Kacey decided to switch sides and play good cop bad cop with Stevie now.

"Oh umm" Stevie looked at me with a look in her eye that was pleading a distraction.

I winked at her and decided to do the most weirdest thing I could think of…..

"BABY ITS NOT JUST YOU! YOU KNOW IT HURTS ME 2!" I burst out into song, well one of Stevies favorite songs and soon Kevin decided to join me then Zander and last to join was…Stevie. Soon Kacey forgot what she was doing and joined in with us until the end of the chorus. Secretly I was singing to Stevie who I guess knew I was singing to her.

"Okay guys now can we please work on the love song. Nelson, your laptop." Kacey said all leader-like.

"Here you go madame mazel." I said like a British person.

Kacey just rolled her eyes while I just watched Stevie sit next to her on the couch.

"Dude, you have got to tell Stevie those poems are for her!" Kevin whispered to me.

"When the time is right, you see you can't rush young love." I said sounding all wise, but it was really just something I found on the internet.

"Yeah but you can rush stupidity! Dude I'm pretty sure Kacey's gonna find out that the girl you're writing about is Stevie." Kevin always overreacted to every little thing so this didn't surprise me.

"Calm down I didn't make it to obvious! And besides the really detailed ones are locked in special files that contain password enable systems." I said being the smart person I am.

"Whatever." Kevin finished our convosation while Stevie ran up to me and seemed surprisingly happy.

"We found some parts of some songs and we are using a part of the poems! Won't this be so much fun!" Stevie seemed like she was acting like this for something…I just couldn't put my finger on it, OH WELL.

"Umm sure I guess. Which ones are you using?" Hopefully they didn't choose the ones that are kind of detailed but not as detailed as the ones locked up.

"The part of the song about how the girl is like the moon, the pe\oem about her features and the paragraph about how amazingly talented, funny, nice, intimidating, and special this girl is!" Stevie seemed super pumped about this. She started to walk away back to Kacey until I grabbed her wrist.

"What?" She asked her brunette locks falling carelessly across her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said in the hallway, I was just mad." I said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry for looking through your files too." Stevie said apologetcially and she gave me a warm smile.

"Friends?"

"Friends, now hug me!" She pulled me into a nice hug. I felt special cause it seemed like I would only be getting hugs from her.

**A/N Aww! What an ending! Anyways I decided to do Nelsons POV just for fun to see if I could write in his POV soo tell me how I did! ANd the reviews I got yesterday made me smile really big to know that people actually read my story! I will be writing the song they sing, hopefully it will be nice!**

**XO-Nikki!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N Hello peeps of the interweb! I have finished the song so that means I get to write the story! Just a heads up this is kind of a duet between Stevie and Nelson later when they practice it and perform it!**

**Hopefully I didn't do too bad at writing in Nelsons POV, but I thought it was kind of fun! We all have to step outside of our comfort zones, right? Good you agree, now here is….How To Rock An Unusual Love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock, BUT I do own the awesome song that took me a while to write!**

**Stevies POV**

Now I know what you are thinking, _Stevie being happy, this can't be!_ Well it can IF I want 5 bucks out of Kacey Simon. She bet me to go and act all nice to Nelson because it was Valentines Week basically and she wanted me to spread some joy. Now I could tell that Nelson was trying to figure my behavior out but then he simply ignored it, yay me!

Suddenly I've been feeling strange around Nelson lately. And I mean REALLY STRANGE. Like every time I see him I just get all happy inside and I feel like butterflys are in my stomach. I just don't understand. Anyways, I decided to show Nelson the song tomorrow after I finish writing it.

"Bye guys!" I said after band practice. I got a chorus of 'byes' and one hug from my special boy, Nelson.

"Wait Stevie! Don't forget the song!" Kacey shouted at me before I left.

"No worries!" I shouted back and I left.

At home I was sitting in my room thinking about how this song should be written out. So far I had parts of the chorus which was

_You are…something worth loving_

_I know….I am falling_

which basically Nelson wrote in one part of his song. _Gosh I really wanna know who the person he wrote all these for!_ Its been really botherin' me for a while, but I will find out at the concert!

**Next Day (**Still Stevies POV**)**

I was sitting at our usual lunch table with my song notebook out and ready to show everyone! I haven't been this excited since I beat my brothers at leg wrestling.

"Hey Stevie!" I heard a voice beside me. It was my favorite voice. Nelsons.

"Oh Hey Nelson!" I said with a smile that was not fake.

"Did you finish the song?" He asked as ecstatic as I was.

"Yep. Wanna see it?" I asked scared of his opinion on it.

"Definitely!" With that, I gave him the notebook I've been carrying all morning and let him read the song. After I was sure he was finished reading it I asked him how it was nervously.

"I love it!" Yay! So this means I'm not a failure at writing love songs!

"Yay! Kacey has been bugging me about how sweet it is supposed to be and stuff, but I showed her!" I said with power in my voice. "Oh before I forget, she texted me saying that she wanted us to sing this song together like a duet." I repeated from one of my texts I got from Kacey last night.

"Us? Duet? She must be insane. I mean you have a pretty voice and all but I kind of suck at singing." Nelson said with his head down.

"No you don't Nelson! You're great at singing! C'mon please sing it with me? Or else.." I said trying to raise his self estem

"Or else what?" He asked kind of scared, ha he should be.

"Or else I'll sing it with Zander." I said like I just took away his furious pigeons game.

"No!" He shouted and when he did, everyone started to stare at us.

"Then you'll do it?" I said with my best puppy face I could manage.

"Fine, just because I couldn't say no to that face." He said like I was gonna believe it. Yeah right. I could see in his eyes that he had a little bit of jelousy in his mind. Probably thinking of me and Zander singing together.

"Yay! Now lets go show the others my awesome love song!" I said getting up and going into 1st period with Nelson, English, boring! But the good part was that I was with Nelson and Kevin in this class so, its not all boring.

We sat down next to Kevin, me in the middle with Kevin to my left and Nelson to my right. We always sat in the back so Mrs. Gray couldn't see us passing notes and stuff.

"Hello truck driver and geek." Kevin said and I bet he wished he didn't because after he was finished I punched him and he fell out of his seat while Nelson chuckled at his friend.

"Hey! I was kidding!." Kevin said while getting up.

"Oh well, in that case" I said then I flicked his head which seemed to hurt because of my fingernails.

"Dang girl." Kevin said all surprised even though he wasn't really.

"Stop your whining and read the song that we are gonna perform at the concert!" I said and pushed my notebook on his desk.

"Its pretty amazing!" Nelson said. I bet he was feeling left out in this conversation.

After Kevin finished reading the song the bell rang so we 'had' to be quiet, yeah right! We always talked to each other and messed with people. It was a good time.

After class I went to my locker to find my science notebook and textbook when I saw Kacey.

"Hey Kacey!" I yelled at her to get her attention.

"Hey Stevie! Do you have your song?" Kacey asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah I do! Told ya I had it all under control." I said smoothly.

"Then can I see it?"

"Sure!" As I looked through my bag for that special notebook, I didn't see it! Oh man, Oh man! Don't panic its probably in my locker!

"Umm I think the notebook is in my locker, come with?" I asked cause I know I couldn't find it on my own.

"Oh sure." She said and we were off looking for my notebook.

I literally tore apart my locker looking for that special book. I can't believe its gone! And plus that notebook was my journal. I kept all of my secrets in there and now some random stranger is probably looking through it right now! I started to breathe heavily and I guess Kacey noticed.

"Calm down Stevie. We'll find the book. Don't worry." Kacey said soothingly but I know in her mind, she's probably freaking out to.

"Alright, lets go ask if Nelson and Kevin has seen it because they were with me in my first class." I said actually hoping the goofballs had my notebook because they wouldn't understand anything written in it.

**A/N OH NO! Stevie lost her notebook! I wonder who will find it and you guys got a little preview of the amazing song!**

**I've gotta go and get ready for school now so, BYE!**

**XO-Nikki**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated ina while I was just working on my other series/ one shot that is Kickin' It so could ya check that out?**

**And this chapter was probably one of the hardest to figure out, so I went through many ideas just for y'all! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock because I have never read the book it is based off of.**

**Nelsons POV**

As I was leaving English, I noticed a teal notebook on Stevies desk. _Probably forgot her notebook, I'll just take it to her,_I thought.

As I was walking in the hallways, I got pushed by Molly into the lockers and I dropped the book. I opened up to a very colorful page with hearts and initials inside of them. I picked it up and was about to close it when I saw a sentence that stuck out more than the others.

'_I wanna get closer, but it seems like we are slowly drifting away.'_

Who is she talking about? And who has the initials NB? I wonder….

As I was walking through the hallways to the next class reading the notebook, I ran onto something or someone.

"Hey watch where you're- oh hey Nelson you found my book!" Stevies voice melted from stone cold to gentle and warm. Once she saw that the book was I opened, her eyes widened and I closed the book quickly before she hurt me badly.

"Here Stevie! Sorry for reading it, it just fell open and it was just meaningful. And I had to read the rest!" I said truthfully, but something made me believe that she thought I was lying. She started to say something.

"Or, are you just reading my notebook to get back at me for reading through your files?" She said glaring at me.

"What! NO! Why would I? I mean that's just revenge and I don't do that kind of stuff an even to a pretty girl like you." Oh crap, that did not just come out of my mouth. Curse my nervousness! And excessive talking when I get nervous.

"Wait, you really think I'm pretty?" She said surprised, I guess not very many people told her that. Before I could answer the bell rang and we both walked off saying our goodbyes.

_No Stevie,_ I thought, "You're beautiful" I said to myself and then walked off to class.

**Stevies POV**

I walked off to class with my notebook smiling, and I never do that! I sat down in my normal seat next to Zander. I was thinking about how Nelson called my pretty, but was it just a cover up or does he really think I'm pretty? I wonder how far he got into my book and hopefully he didn't find out that I wrote down his initials.

"Hey Stevie!" Zander said smiling his "handsome smile" as he calls it.

"Oh Hey Zander! Didn't notice ya." I said. I was very true I didn't even hear him sit down.

"So? Why are you smiling?" He asked curiously on my new behavior. I dropped the smile I didn't know was still on my face.

"Oh umm….I found my notebook and I finished the song!" I said, well it was partially true so technically it wasn't a lie.

"Cool! Can I read it?" Zander asked holding out his hand.

"Sure." I said and turned to the page and gave it to him. I watched him closely making sure he didn't turn any of the pages.

"Wow, this is really good. I like it!" He said almost like Nelson said it.

"Really? Thanks!" I said and then the teacher began Algebra 1, kill me now!

**Nelsons POV **

I was sitting in History with Kacey and Kevin bickering about how the love song should sound.

"It's a nice slow love song so we don't need a fast beat, just have it nice and slow!" Kacey shouted at Kevin.

"Why cant it be a fast love song?" Kevin shouted back.

"Guys!" I yelled "Shouldn't Stevie say what kind of love song it is since she kind of wrote it and her musical sound is how she sees it?" I said to them because truthfully Stevie should make the musical decisions since it was her song and she stayed up all night writing it.

"Maybe just a little, but it was my idea and she just helped make it come true." Kacey said being her.

"Well how about we text Stevie and ask her before class starts?" I suggested but after I finished my sentence, class started.

"We'll have to ask her later bro." Kevin said to me and patted my shoulder for some odd reason. I shrugged it off.

After 30 minutes of being bored I decided I would text Stevie even though I knew we would probably get detention for it, but since we'd be together so what right?

(**A/N Stevie is in Bold and Nelson is in italics)**

'_Hey, my special brunette'_

'**Sup my special geek why r u txtin me?'**

'_I got bored so I decided to txt ya :P'_

'**You didn't even talk to Kevin first? wow I do feel like a special brunette ;)'**

'_You really should, uh oh umm history teacher is calling me I should go see ya in detention probs?'_

'**Haha, and so is mine. Yeah we will see each other in detention ;)'**

"Baxter!" I heard my last name being called.

"Yes sir?" I said nervously.

"Were you texting in my class?" He asked and I just starred at him pondering if I should tell him or lie.

"Well?" He said impatiently.

"Yes I was" After I said that a bunch of gasps filled the room.

"Detention, and since you did not answer me the first time you HAVE to come up here and read the whole class your conversation and who you were texting." Mr. March said smirking a little bit.

I walked up to the front of the room and I kept my head down staring at my phone when I got another text from Stevie.

'**Do you have to read your txts outloud 2?' **

'_Yeah, and who I am txting.'_

"Well, I was texting Stevie Baskara and here's our conversation." I read our texts but I left out some of the sweet stuff so no one could assume we are dating. But that would be pretty nice to be able to call Stevie Baskara mine.

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed! I made it a little bit longer than I intended to just got idea happy an made this! Please review and thanks for the positive reviews on my other story/ one shot on Kickin' It**

**XO-Nikki**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N Now I know I know, I haven't been posting in a while and such but its hard I think about to stories at once and probably some of y'all thought I dropped off the face of said Earth. Now I am writing as much as I can think of and if you have ideas, share them with me! I have also been on a writers block with this one.**

**Disclaimer: Never will I ever own How To Rock.**

**Stevie's POV**

"I was texting Nelson Baxter, a good friend of mine." I said. In the background I heard some 'Ohhs' and some 'Oh I bet he is' crap, but whatever.

I read a few text's when I saw another text from Nelson. It read…

'_I've got detention, wbu?'_

"Stevie! Are you gonna continue? Because I know you are not done!" My algebra teacher said angerly.

"Yeah, Hold on. Just a quick question, do I have detention?" I asked needing an answer for Nelson.

"Well if it isn't obvious, yes you do!"

"Alright."

'**Yeah :P see ya next period? I have to keep reading my txts****J****'**

'_Sure, I'll keep ur seat warm;)'_

I finished reading our texts except for the last ones. Nelson is such a nice guy. I can't believe I'm making him sit through hours of detention. I feel so guilty. Wow, I have never felt this way. I never feel guilty. Especially with the guys._ But Nelson is not just any guy, he is the guy you have fallen for_, said my heart. UGHH! Oh well, at least class is over and we don't have to text and get another detention.

I walked in the class room and the first thing, well, person I saw was Nelson. He actually kept my seat warm by putting his jacket on it. Such a nice guy.

"Hey dork." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey brunette. Did you get a lecture about texting while you were reading texts?" He asked. I could tell he got one of those.

"Nope. She just yelled to no end, but eventually stopped." I said with my famous facial expressions.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Do you know why Zander was mad at me? I said hey to him and he gave me a death glare for some reason." Nelson asked me.

Zander? Mad? Those 2 words were never used in a sentence before. I wonder… he looked happy in algebra.. I guess he got a smudge on his mirror and he didn't have anything to clean it with? Yep guess that fits him.

"I don't know, I guess he got a smudge on his mirror and didn't have any cleanser." I said using my best guess.

"Yeah, that does seem like him." Nelson finished and we laughed.

"Alright, class is starting and we are currently studying what?" Mrs. Cho asked. She was our Chemistry teacher and right now we are studying chemical reactions.

"Chemical reactions!" Nelson said proudly.

"Yes very good Nelson." Nelson has always been one of Mrs. Cho's favorite students.

"Now everyone, you will be working with the person next to you and you will create the chemical formula shown on the board and once you make the formula see which chemical can mix with the formula to make a chemical reaction." Mrs. Cho said. This will be easy, I'm paired with the smartest kid in this class. Of course everyone was jelouse of me being with the smartest kid. Haha suckers.

"Okay what do we do?" I asked a concentrated Nelson looking through a bunch of chemicals.

"We have to find the right chemicals, pour the right amounts, and then boom we have our formula!" Nelson said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, do you know what to pour? Because I have no clue which is which." I said truthfully.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." Nelson said. But he was pouring while talking to me and I noticed he poured a little too much into the glass container.

"Umm, Nelson, just out of curiosity, what happens if you pour too much or too little of the chemicals inside of the container?" I asked worried of what might happen.

"Oh if they aren't balanced out immediately then it would…explode." Nelson said, unknowing of the glass container starting to bubble.

"Well Nelson, I think our formula will explode." I said shakily.

"What makes you say-" Nelson turned and saw the container. "OMG! How could you not tell me about this?" Nelson started yelling at me like it was my fault.

"Well excuse me if you look away from our work!" I said back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just, this hasn't ever happened before and we really have to get this out of here." Nelson said urgently.

"Mrs. Cho! Our formula needs to be moved out of this room before it explodes, so can we take this outside, wearing goggles?" Nelson asked politely.

"Yes, you and Stevie both may go."

After that we ran outside with goggles and gloves to help carry the bubbling experiment.

"Okay now we need to back away… NOW! DUCK" Nelson said and tackled me to the ground protecting my head from the chemicals.

"Are we clear?" I asked. My head was under Nelsons chin.

"Yeah, all clear." He said and we stood up.

"We should probably" I started off but Nelson knew what I would say next so he just nodded his head and we walked off with our destroyed assignment.

Mrs. Cho said she would let us redo the assignment Friday after school. Yes I won't fail this class!

Nelson and I were walking to lunch washed and looking, appealing to everyone. When we got to our lunch table, Kacey attacked my with the question of my song.

"Where is your song!" She yelled at my face.

"Don't worry I have it right here." I pulled it out and threw it on the table.

Kacey grabbed it and her face lit up. "Wow, this actually really good, I'm proud of you!" She said with a smile on her face.

"Okay now here is the problem. How is the song gonna sound? Like fast or slow?" Kevin asked curiously.

"I actually thought it could start out slow, but during the chorus it could speed up a bit and we would keep it at a steady pace from there." I said like I was a representative at a high class company.

"That is actually a good idea! Lets do it!" Zander said coming out of his cave. He usually isn't so quiet. He is usually like one of the loudest of us.

"Yeah! We can start after school!" Kacey exclaimed.

"Ohh, that doesn't work with me and Nelson." I said refering to detention.

"Why? Do you guys have a date planned?" Zander asked bitterly. hat is his problem?

"No. We got detention for texting in class. Kacey, Kevin weren't you listening?" Nelson said. I could see in his eyes he really wanted a date with me.

"Oh I don't exactly listen in class when a student goes up to the board. Just too boring." Kevin and Kacey almost said exactly together in sync. That is creepy!

"Well whatever, all we know is that we can't make it to practice today. sorry!" I said almost apologetically. I looked at Zander and he looked mad. I followed his eyes and they landed on, Nelson. What the heck?

**A/N Ohh! What's going on with Zander? Why is he mad at Nelson? When did this all begin? Too bad I know this stuff and you possible don't! And about the chemistry stuff, I'm in middle school so I have no clue about that stuff, so that's why I didn't do much detail in that part. Well here is your update! What will happen next?**

**XO-Nikki!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N Terribly sorry for not updating, school just got in my way! Also I haven't exactly thought about what detention is like, so I'm just gonna use my knowledge of television for that.**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock.**

**Nelson's POV**

I was in the middle of explaining why a tomato is a fruit and not a vegetable to Kevin. As I finished explaining it to him I felt a cold stare boring into the side of my head. I turned to the left and saw Zander turn his head to the left immediately. Okay, something is going on with the kid, its just what is it?

Ending my last thought the bell rang and I walked off to English. Next I will have detention with Stevie. Joy. No really I wasn't being sarcastic, I really wanted to spend time with Stevie and work on how we split up the song.

I was walking to my seat when I just remembered Zander was in this class. This will be extremely awkward since we have assigned seats and he sits next to me. I looked at him when I sat down and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey Zander." I said awkwardly after a while.

"Hey." He said plainly. He opened his mouth again but no words came out. He tried again and this time, he said something.

"Why does she like you?" He said as if he had something repulsive in his mouth.

"Umm, I have no clue who you're talking about." I said completely confused. Who is he talking about?

"Oh please, you too always hang out together. You're like magnets, inseparable." Zander said. He seemed kind of glum.

"Um, Kevin isn't exactly a girl and I don't like him like that." I said kind of disgusted. I mean Kevin is a great guy and all but, I'm not like that!

"No! Gross! I meant Stevie." Zander said.

"Oh, that makes way more sense." I said dragging out the "way".

"Uh huh, so answer my question, why does Stevie like _you_?" Zander said. He said the you like he just ate some out of date lasagna.

"Um, I don't really think she likes me like that." I said. Why would Stevie like me. I mean she is her, and I am me. We are two totally different people.

Before Zander could say anything, the teacher started class and we had to start English. KILL ME NOW! But I think Zander would want to do that happily with something sharp so good thing this is all in my head.

**Stevies POV**

Just 2 more minutes until Nelson and I have detention till 5. What is with schools and cell phones, its not like we were doing anything bad. I went back to thinking about what happened during lunch. Why was Zander so mad at Nelson? Or was he looking at someone else? No, no it was definitely Nelson he was staring at. Hopefully they'll talk things over in English. Yes I know Nelsons schedule and who is with him in the class, so what?

The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts and I walked out of the door to the detention room. UGH 2 hours of nothing except talking to Nelson and not doing my homework. I'm a procrasinator so what? Again.

I ran into Nelson while walking through the door. I smiled awkwardly at him. He returned it just a bit friendlier than I would have.

"Ladies first." He said and stretched out his arm gentlement-y like. I gladly walked through the door.

"Alright, so I'm guessing the teacher left to watch the Bachelor and we are all alone with these people?" I said as I walked in and the detention teacher wasn't there. Her name was Ms. Hicks. And she has been alone forever! Like seriously, no one ever wanted to date her, or marry her, so she has over 15 cats and watches shows like The Bachelor, Desperate Housewives, etc.

"Hey, look it's the damsel in distress girl. You thinking what I'm thinking?" This one guy with jet black hair said to his friend with light brown hair, but he had a lip piercing so he was just a bit intimidating.

"Hey! I am not a damsel in distress, I can fight my own battles!" I shouted at the guy with black hair.

"Oh okay, we'll just wait and see…" He said back mysteriously.

I sat down next to Nelson, the only normal one here basically. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Don't listen to 'em, they're just wusses." Nelson whispered softly in my ear so only I could hear his words.

I let out a small snicker, and the guys both looked at us.

"What are y'all laughing at?" The brown haired boy talked this time.

"Just a couple of posers sitting in front of us" Nelson retorted at them.

"What are you doing?" I whisper/yelled at him.

"You'll see." He said and winked at me.

After Nelson said that to me, so much happened. Nelson said more things, the guys cussed him out, then they were fighting, and I was the target. You could hear over the desks shouts of "She's mine!" and "No she is mine!". It was so confusing, yet so new. No guys have ever fought over me. Yeah, I've seen guys fight over Kacey in the past, but I could never see guys fighting over me! Its just not humanely possible, or is it? I guess so since its happening in front of my face right now. I need to stop them. I gotta think quick to. Oh! I got it!

"Hey guys!" I shouted over the yelling and grunting.

They looked up immediately at me "What?" Nelson and the guy with black hair said simultaneously.

"Y'all are fighting over me, right?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Said the brown haired boy standing on the sidelines like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Nelson looked me in the eye and I gave him my I-Have-An-Idea smile. He smiled back and gave me a look that said, go for it.

"The first person to….convince Zander he is the ugliest guy on earth gets to keep me." I said. I knew that no one could convince Zander wasn't good looking, he was oh so sure about himself being the hottest guy alive, so that would take hours to do.

"Alright, not so hard to do. LETS GO CHASE!" Said the guy with black hair and the guy following him was apparently named Chase.

"You know its gonna take them hours to do that, right?" Nelson asked me and sat on the desk across from me.

"Why do you think I gave them that task?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"So, if that was their task, then what's my task?" Nelson said.

"Well…you have to teach me how you do all of those techno sounds and stuff with your laptop." I said. I only asked him that was because I wanted to spend a little time with him AND I really wanted to learn how to do that.

"Done! We can start maybe….Thursday?" Nelson said, unsure.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

I looked into his hazel eyes. They were pulling me in. Soon he started leaning in and then just before our lips touched…

**A/N WHAT HAPPENED? You'll have to wait and find out! Also I know this chapter was wayyy overdue and I'm sorry but I really want more reviews on this story, Its got like almost half less on my oneshot collection on Kickin'It. So, more reviews, more chapters so tell all of your friends!**

**XO-Nikki!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Everyone who reads this story has a right to yell at me and ask, "Where were you!" Because I am A TERRIBLE PERSON! I am SOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER, its just, I have been on writers block for a while, so bare with me. ANYWAYS here's How To Rock An Unusual Love.**

**Also, this chapter was inspired by… How To Rock a Birthday Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock, Nickelodeon does! OH and I don't own Star W**

**Nelson's POV**

"What do you think you are doing in MY classroom?"

I heard a sniffle and looked up to see Ms. Hicks holding a tissue box and wiping her tear stained cheeks. She must've been watching some soap opera and then the principal found her.

"Standing, breathing, living, almost kissed the love of my life." I said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

Wait! Did I just say " Almost Kissed the love of my life", out loud? Hopefully Stevie didn't hear it.

"I will not be spoken to like that Mr. Baxter. Now please both of you no showing PDA until I have found the, and I quote, "Love of My Life"." Ms. Hicks left with that and walked away.

What'd she mean by, "And I quote"? I guess she heard it from one of her shows or movies.

"So.. now that's passed us, do you wanna work on our song for the dance?" Stevie asked me.

"I'd love to! Now, let me get my synthesizer from my locker." I said and walked over to my locker.

**Stevie's POV**

Okay so if I heard right, Nelson called me the love of his life. OH MY GOSH! I can't believe it! I mean I know they've been telling me that he likes me and all but I never believed them. Now I know I am acting like a stupid teenage girl who just found out that the guy she likes, likes her back. Now all I have got to do is play it cool, and at the dance I can tell him how I'm feeling.

"_You are…something worth loving"_

"_I know that I am falling"_

"_I wanna hold you always"_

"_I wanna love you, Forever In A Day"_

"So..did you like it?" I asked Nelson cautiously.

"No Stevie, I didn't like it…..I LOVED IT!"

"Can I hear the recording with the music and your voice mixed into it?"

"Sure. Playback" He said all tech producer like. I hit his head playfully.

Wow. Thats actually us. Our voices harmonize perfectly together. Like, birds singing to each other.

"Nelson, this is fantastic! I can't believe our voices harmonize so well with each others!"

"You don't have to thank me, I already know you." He said playfully.

"Shut up." I said and playfully hit him on the chest.

"You are gonna pay for that one Baskara!" He said with mock anger.

"Oh yeah, well try and catch me Baxter!" I said and ran across the room.

Soon Nelson tackled me and I feel on top of him. Coincidence, I think not. Our breathing was slowing and I looked into his eyes. They were just like they were and hour ago. "You know, for a girl who doesn't believe is beautiful, is really beautiful." I heard Nelson whisper.

"You know, for a technology geek, you really know how to flatter a girl." I said to him.

"I've practiced."

"With your mom?" I asked and chuckled a bit.

"No, with the poems I wrote." He said.

"Oh yeah! I'm still going to find out who that girl is!"

"Good Luck. Now lets go, its 5 and we have band rehearsal."

We walked to the band room laughing and talking and he dared me to kiss his cheek, how boyish! Once we walked in Kacey was taping her foot like an angry mom.

"Why are you guys over an hour late?" Kacey shouted at us.

"We told you, we were in detention." I said. Kacey relaxed a little.

"Or on a date." I heard Zander say. What is wrong with him?

**Zander's POV**

Gosh. Why does she like Nelson. I mean he is a great guy and a kind friend. But out of all the girls he could hang out with and fall in love with had to be MY Stevie. Sometimes I stay awake at night and think about what could have happened if Nelson was never her friend and only I talked to her. Maybe she'd fall in love with me.

"What is your problem? Lately you've been acting strange!" Stevie yelled at me.

"My problem is that you and Luke Skywalker over there are always hanging out!" I said angerily.

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you have to be so rude all of the time!" Stevie was in pure rage. She doesn't like whenever people are mean to her, it makes her feel worthless. But Nelson has been making her feel like she is worth something.

"If you're not happy with us hanging out, why don't you just stop talking to me." Stevie said with a single tear spilling out of her eye.

"No, Stevie don't cry. I'm sorry. I've been really upset at someone else and I guess I took my anger out on you to." I said. Lying just a bit.

I looked at them and Stevie was hugging Nelson. I felt jealousy and anger run through me. I was the one who was supposed to comfort her, not _him._

"Okay, now can we work on Stevie and Nelsons' song?" Kacey said.

Oh yeah, the song. What am I supposed to do about that. I mean, its not like I could do something to them while they're on stage performing. Wait, yes I can!

Watch your back, Nelson Baxter.

**OMG! ZANDER IS PLANNING SOMETHING! I decided to write in Zanders' point of view because I bet people wanted to know his thoughts also. I also wanted to say that I apologize for me lateness on updating so IM VERY SORRY! I will start writing the next chapter this evening and then I should finish in a few days so expect another chapter from me shortly.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**XOXO-Nikki!**


End file.
